banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Lynx
Aslan Jade Callenreese, better known as Ash Lynx, is the main character of Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Ash is a tall and slender young man standing at 5'11". He has blonde hair, green eyes, and is extremely beautiful in appearance, as remarked on by numerous characters in the series. His normal attire consists of a white T-shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, and red sneakers. In Episode 10 Ash wears a green earring, matching his eyes. While roaming the streets at night, he wears a blue hoodie on top of his normal attire. He is sometimes depicted with glasses while reading, suggesting he is long-sighted. Dino Golzine often made him dress in clothing similar to that of European nobility. Akimi Yoshida, the mangaka, has based her likeness on both Stefan Edberg and, later on, River Phoenix. Personality Being a respected and feared gang leader at the age of 17, Ash has the personality and skill to gather large groups of individuals together under his influence. Not only is he excellent in combat and an incredible marksman, he's also highly intelligent with an IQ of over 200. His intelligence lends itself well to solving the mystery of 'Banana Fish' and he has also been stated to be quite well read, knowing his way around the newspaper's daily columns and political novels- unusual for someone who did not finish middle school. Along with his remarkable intelligence, Ash's good looks and charisma allow him to sway the will of people to his benefit in dire situations. Despite the influence he holds over others, however, Ash is untrusting and holds most people at an arms length- except for a few select friends in his inner circle, the most notable being Eiji Okumura. He is not afraid of death not because of courage, as he calls himself a coward, but because of his disillusionment with his own life. History Ash grew up in Cape Cod, Massachusetts where he was first raped at a very young age by his Little League coach. When his father went to report the sexual assault, the police believed his rapist to be not guilty. Most of the town's people went as far as accusing Ash of seducing his rapist. After being raped several more times by the same man, he ultimately killed his rapist, using his father's gun at the age of 8. His rapist house was investigated, where the police found bones of children in his basement. Ash was found not guilty in the eyes of the law. Small towns tend to spread rumours like wildfire however, and in order to keep Ash away from them, his father sent him away to stay with his aunt. Upon hearing that his brother had left for the army, Ash ran away from home but was eventually captured by Golzine's men. Ash was sent to work at Club Cod: a child sex trafficking establishment operating under the guise of a restaurant owned by Dino Golzine. At Club Cod he learned how to entice customers using his charisma, and he would in due time catch the personal eye of Golzine himself, who opted to keep Ash as a personal "pet" or sex slave. Under Golzine he would be "cultured" and trained to be Golzine's heir and a member of the upper class: made to taste various kinds of wine, learn proper table manners, and receive an outstanding education that included instruction in hand and fire combat from the world's most recognized teachers, one of which was Blanca. At age seventeen, Ash united a great number of gangs under his command and become both a feared and admired gang leader in Manhattan, compelling fierce loyalty. Relationships Eiji Okumura A 19 years old Japanese college student. He comes to New York as Ibe's assistant to finish a report on street gangs. From their first encounter at the bar, Ash was unusually lenient with Eiji, going as far as letting Eiji hold his gun when Eiji asked mannerly for Ash's permission to do so. As Skip explained to Eiji later on, Ash has never let anybody touch his gun before, one man had attempted to do so without Ash permission and got his fingers blow away. When Ash, Eiji and Skip was captured by Arthur's gang and Dino's man, Eiji earned Ash's respect when he attempted to rescue Ash and Skipper by selfless putting himself in danger with no intention of getting anything in return. As Ash mentioned later on in anime-episode 7, that was the first time someone helped Ash without asking for anything back. As Eiji insists on aiding Ash in the case of Banana Fish, they grow close as they travel the country together and Ash saves Eiji's life countless times. Their friendship deepens so much that either would be willing to die without hesitation instead of letting the other get hurt. Ash eventually gives up on attempting to force Eiji to return to Japan and safety, admitting to his need of Eiji by his side. As several people point out, Eiji's refreshing innocence and honesty has a calming effect on those around him, especially to Ash who finally found joy in being alive after having Eiji love him unconditionally and with no ulterior motives. They have several intimate moments and share a deep and unique connection, which is implicitly romantic aside from their frequent flirting. In Volume 8, Ash confesses to Eiji Okumura that when he was fourteen, he thought he was in love with a girl before she was murdered by people who assumed they were together. It is also implied that he has romantic feelings towards Eiji Okumura, which is confirmed in the short story of Garden of Light in Vol. 19, Sing Soo-Ling stated that their relationship may not have been sexual but that they loved each other as lovers would and that they were soul mates. Griffin Ash's older half- brother. He served in the military alongside Max Lobo, until he went insane due to the effects of the Banana Fish drug and massacred his fellow teammates. It leaded to the decision of Max Lobo to shoot Griffin in the legs and made him to drop his weapon. Griffin was sent home after the incident. Seeing his bother lying lifelessly on the hospital bed, Ash decided to bring Griffin home and took care of him in the following years. As the only word that Griffin keeps mumbling is "Banana Fish", Ash decides to investigate about Banana Fish and find out who is responsible for putting his brother in this situation. Skip Young informant and member of Ash's gang. As in episode 1, it showed that Skip also takes care of Griffin, Ash's half brother, while Ash is away from home. Skip protected Eiji during a bar fight betweein Arthur's gang and Ash's gang. Skip was shot by Marvin in his attempt to stop him from shooting Ash. Shorter Wong Ash's best friend aside from Eiji. Associated with the Chinese Mafia. Shorter and Ash met each other when the two were in juvenile prison, explained in the side story, "Angle Eyes". Shorter cooperate with Ash in attempt to kill Dino and find out what Banana Fish is. Shorter was injected Banana Fish by Abraham Dawson and be forced to take Eiji's life. Shorter asked Ash to kill him before he kill Eiji. Etymology Ash's real name, Aslan, means "day-break" in Hebrew, as he was born at dawn; it also translates to "lion" in Turkish. His middle name is Jade. Ash Lynx Image Gallery Magazine Cover Gallery Otomedia magazine August 2018.jpeg Image.png bananafish.tv special.png Ash's Birthday campaign.png Fuji TV Noitamina broadcast.png One hour to broadcast promotion.png Banana Fish smoothie promotion.png Commemoration materials.png DZwz9ClVwAAPBYD.jpg Animage October Issue-September 10.png Ash.Lynx.full.2355110.png Anime Gallery img04.jpg Ash looks at the Sunset.png Ash Lynx on a subway train.jpg Banana-Fish-01-36.jpg Banana-Fish-01-40.jpg Banana-Fish-02-32.jpg DWoeJB4U8AATl22.jpg Banana-Fish-03-06.jpg Banana-Fish-3 7.png B28.png Banana-Fish-03-24.jpg KuroCi-Banana-Fish-Episode-02-Subtitle-Indonesia-13-07-2018.jpg 2018-09-21 (3).png File:Ash2.jpg|right Quotes * "I never repent, not once in my life." * (To Eiji) "I won't ask for forever. Just for now." * (To Eiji) "I envy you." Trivia *Ash is afraid of pumpkins. *His favorite food is shrimp and avocado salad. *Ash shares his birthday with the author of Banana Fish, Akimi Yoshida. *He identifies as bisexual. In fact, Yoshida stated in an interview that Ash had sex with both men and women. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash's gang Category:Siblings